Decode
by xX9SoftballChick9Xx
Summary: I felt the heat rise through my veins'... 'I didn’t want her to know I was in pain'.... “She isn’t here. She is back home. We aren’t even in Chicago anymore.” Seperation wont change love... or will it? Chapter 12 now up!
1. First Steps

Decode

Hey this is the new story that I have come up with…. So please R/R!!!

Bella P.O.V.

I sat in my room staring out my window into the evening sun. It was a ward day today, and it was possibly the last day for me being single. Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, call me Bella, and I am 16 years old, and it is the year of 1917. Because of a stupid family tradition, I had to be married before I turned 18. The only good thing that came out of this was, I got to choose, but once I was 18 (I could be engaged or married at that time) it was up to mother and father. Today I was to meet bachelor number 6. The others in the past were not good matches. They were either to stuck up or to clingy. So I prayed that this was the one.

"Isabella! Time to go!"

"Yes Mother!" I was promised by my mother and best friend Alice Brandon, that this particular bachelor would be perfect for me. In fact it was Alice's cousin. I rushed down the stairs holding on to the railings trying not to fall to my death. I made my way to my living room to be greeted by my mother.

"Oh Bella dear. There you are. Alice has told me much about her cousin. I have a feeling you will like him." We headed out the door and to our waiting car.

"So Mother, what can you tell me about this, "Man of my Dreams" why do you say that?"

"Well dear. His name is, Edward Mason. He is also 16, and is very smart, and gentleman like." _Good. I knew that Alice wouldn't lie to me. But it is a good thing that my mom agrees. _

Edward P.O.V.

I was currently sitting in my room. I sat at a window seat, dressed and ready to meet the next bachelorette (Sorry if that is miss spelled) Apparently she was a great friend of my cousin's. Alice never stopped raving about her.

"Oh Edward. Trust me. You will LOVE her. I saw it." My cousin believed that she was a psychic. And I have never seen her proven other wise.

"_Alice. You have said the same thing about the other girls."_

"_I never said I saw it, now did I cousin?" I sighed and nodded my head. "See. I promise Edward. She will_ _make you happy. You will fall head over heels for her. In a week." Truthfully, after all she had already told me about her, I was already taken by this mysterious creature. _

"Edward!"

"Yes Mother?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into out drive way. I watched the car pull up in front of our door. I had seen this many times. Every girl that did step out of the car was rude and conceited. But the girl that I saw stepping out the car, was far from beautiful. To call her that would be an insult. She was radiant. Our servants that were to greet the family, were greeted by not only her parents, but her as well, with kind smiles, and warm eyes. When her feet touched the ground out of the car, she took in the landscape that I call home. She was mesmerized. _Mother is going to love her. _She looked up the house straight up to me, almost as if I had called out her name. She blushed a little, bit her bottom lip and looked away, embarrassed. It then hit me. I stood up and raced down the stairs to my awaiting family. The doors opened and in walked Isabella's parents, Mr. And Mrs. Swan. Right behind them was the most breath taking woman I have ever laid eyes on. She was focused on her feet. Then again as if I called her by name, she looked up and our eyes met. Her eyes were so brown, they were like pools of chocolate. ( A.N. Not the gross dark chocolate, but the milky chocolate. Yum…. :P) we stood like that for what seemed like forever.

"Well, it seems as if there wont be much of an issue here. Why don't the adults head into the dining room."

"Yes." Isabella's mother agreed. "Oh and Bella, don't make him cry. We like this one." Isabella's checks quickly went from a beautiful alabaster to a light pink.

"Edward, don't intimidate this one to much. She is actually intelligent and kind." Now it was my turn to blush. The adults headed off to the dinning hall.

"So Isabella-"

"Please, please, call me Bella." I smiled.

"Ok, Bella" I exaggerated her nickname, I loved the way I could say her name and cause her to smile, "Would you accompany me for a walk around the garden?" she smiled and nodded. I loved her smile.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward held out his arm. I took it and he lead me out to his garden. I could not believe that I was holding the arm of a gorgeous man like him. His green emerald eyes were captivating. I could fall in them. And his messy bronze hair made me want to run my hands through them. He was gentle and yet I could feel his muscles through his shirt.

Edward P.O.V.

I took a chance by hold out my arm for Bella to take. I longed to have this beautiful creature on my arm. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and lightly swayed as we walked. We stepped out into the garden and I heard her gasp.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautifully, Edward. It truly is."

"It holds no comparison to you." I looked her in the eyes as I said that. Her face went red.

"Thank you. Truthfully, you are the first suitor to compliment me so." I was shocked at this.

"Obviously those before were either blind or completely daft." I got a small laugh from my comment. _I think after this, I will have to look no further. _

A.N. WHAT DO YOU THINK??? MY LAST STORIES WERE OK….. BUT HOPEFULLY IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE PLOT!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!!!!!


	2. Wonderful Intentions

Chapter 2!!

HEY GUYS!!! Thanks for the reviews!! I pray that this story does better then my others!!!

Bella P.O.V.

We sat around for what seemed like hours discussing different events in our life. We talked about those we were "introduced" to and the horrible events that occurred during that time. Edward was a gentleman to say the least. He was very understanding, and unlike the others I have met, believed that women could actually make something of themselves.

"So Bella, what would you want most to do with your life? As a career?"

"I want to help children really. I don't really know. Most expect women to stay home and care for the children. Yes, I want to do that, but I want to do that in a way where it makes a real difference. You know?" I didn't quite know how to explain it, but I wanted to make a difference.

"What about you Mr. Mason?"

Edward P.O.V.

"What about you Mr. Mason?" I didn't now how to top her dream.

"I think I want to be a doctor. Maybe even a composer. I want to save lives, but I also love music." She started to smile.

"Well, what do you play?"

"A few things actually, but I prefer to play the piano."

"I would very much like to hear you play. If I am not being to forward." She bit her lip. She blushed a little think that she was being to forward, she looked down to the ground. I lifted her chin up for her to look at me.

"Bella. I would love to play for you. Really, it would be an honor to play for some one as beautiful your self." This keyed up her blush. We sat around talking about our other interests. She was quite a unique person. Then it came to an end.

"BELLA!! It's time to go home!"

Bella P.O.V.

I was having a wonderful time with some one of the male species, the first time in years, and my Mother had to ruin it. I looked into Edward's amazing green eyes and gave him a sad smile. He stood up and gave me his hand to help me up and escort me inside to our waiting families.

My parents started to walk out side, so Edward slowed out pace down.

"Well Ms. Swan. I must say, this has to be one of the most amazing days I have ever had in a long time. I was wondering if you would accompany me tomorrow for a picnic. I found a wonderful field not far from here." My heart soared. He wanted to spend more time with me!!

"Well Mr. Mason, I think I might just take you up on that offer. If it fits, I could arrive at noon tomorrow."

"That would be perfect." With that he kissed my hand and lifted me into the car.

"So Bella. What do you think?" I turned to my mother and saw her smiling.

"Well I truly hope that you are comfortable with his parents." She looked slightly confused, then realization hit her face. "Because, I feel like you four will be spending a lot of time together in the near future." She squealed at this news.

Edward P.O.V.

"So Edward, son," I walked up the stairs into our lovely home. Only to be met by my smiling parents. "What do you think of her?" My parents had bright and shining smiles on their faces.

"Well, she certainly is no Lauren Mallory, or Jessica Stanley. She is, well, words can't describe her. I guess cousin Alice was right. Yet again." My parents let out a small chuckle. Alice was right about every thing. They knew that. They nodded and headed up to change for supper. It was already 5 o' clock. I took a seat in a chair to my left. I gazed at my home. It was fairly large, and comfortable. It was designed by my mother for every one to enter to feel right at home. It was also designed to look and feel normal, nothing to extravagant. It was some what of another test for those I meet, to see how conceited they were. Bella was the only woman to actually appreciate the architecture design that was put into this home. I decided that now was the best time to get ready for supper.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

THE NEXT DAY B P.O.V.

I sat nervously in a chair in my room, as Alice did my hair and make up.

"ok Bella. So you better tell me what happens today. Every detail."

"Oh, like you don't know what is going to happen!" I accused. She looked at me sheepishly.

"Well yah. Still. I didn't write him a script to follow. So I want to know what he says. And you do know that you only have a few months?" His birthday was in a few months, and mine was shortly after. (A.N. I'm making their birthdays only like two months apart. It makes it easier for me.) We were to be 17.

"Yah I know. I just hope that with what time we have, I will know for certain that he is the one." Alice looked at me like I had two heads.

"Bella." She sighed. "You and Edward are the only ones that know of my special gift, I have foreseen this. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed a month or two after your birthday." I blushed and rolled my eyes. I knew she was right though. "Ok….. all done." I looked in the mirror and saw that I had casual yet plain amount on. I jumped out of my seat and wrapped my best friend up in a hug that could have crushed her petite body, if it were not for the honking from out side.

"Wish me luck!" with that I raced down the stairs past my parents in the living room and out to the waiting car.

A.N. EVIL!!! I know I know. Thank you thank you. Any who….. REVIEW!!! Tell me what you think!! Put any ideas to make my story better!!! Oh… and tell you friends!!!


	3. Happy times and sorrowful reasons

Chapter 3

OMG!!! I'm sooooooo sorry!! I know that it has taken more then a week to update, but, I was sick Monday and Tuesday last week. Since I was sick I couldn't get on the computer, then I was swamped with A LOT of homework. Then I had to finish reading Wuthering Heights….. DO NOT RECOMMEND!!!! Yah the literature is great, but I completely side with Edward, the characters disgust me!!! Any way, I shouldn't make excuses, so here is the awaited chapter 3 of Decode!!!

Bella P.O.V.

I sat awkwardly in the car on the way to Edward's home. I sat twiddling (a.n. I love that word… don't ask me why….. I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!!!) my fingers nervously. I was praying silently that this would go well. _What if I fall? Oh no. what if I fall AND hurt me, or worse. __**Gulp **__him._ _Oh please. _**knock, knock**.

"Miss. Swan? We are here." I was pulled out of my thoughts. I reached for the door, only to have it open for me. I came face to face with the glorious Edward Masen.

"Hello Bella. You have no idea how glad I am that you could come." The sincerity of those words flowed through his mouth like a water fall, and straight into my heart.

"I'm pleased to be here. _You_ have no idea." I was helped out of the car. That didn't stop my klutziness from showing its ugly head. My foot caught onto the inside of the car (A.N. you know the part were the door closes. Sometimes there is like a bump? If not GO CHECK!!! Any way….. that is the part that she tripped on.) and I was sent flying. I was waiting to meet the hard ground, only to be surprised by feeling the warm embrace of strong warm arms. I looked up. my face was only inches away from Edward. His emerald eyes glistened with concern and amusement and…… love?

"Are you all right?" humor was pouring from his lips with every word he spoke.

"Uh…" I was so amazed. Stinken dazzling sutor. "Uh… yah. I'm ok. This, well this kind of happens a lot. The falling part I mean." I blushed as he helped me up right. We started to head for the door when I felt his breath on my neck.

"I'm ok with you falling, as long as I am there to catch you." My face went instantly red. I bit my lower lip and turned to face him.

"You are to good to be true." He smiled, and amazing crooked smile that melted my heart.

"You know, you really are beautiful. And it would pain me to see you being caught by some one else." He took my hand and lead me around the house, to where he had out basket and a blanket waiting for us.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward P.O.V.

Yah Bella tripped. Yes I caught her. But you know what? It felt like I was the one falling and she caught me. But I was falling in love, and Bella was the one that just so happened to catch me. I pray that she feels the same.

We made our way to the back of my home to be met by my mother. _Great. _Poor Bella was ripped from my hands and into the smoldering embrace of my mother.

"Oh Bella!! It's so good to see you again." She let go of Bella, who was trying to regain her breath without drawing attention to herself. "You know, Edward made this lunch. He was up all night preparing it. He was muttering things like 'Will she like this?' 'what do I do if she doesn't like this,' and at around 11 o' clock, he said 'this HAS to be perfect'" _Thank you mother, thank you. _I blushed and Bella turned to me.

"Edward, you didn't have to stay up all night for me. I would have had sandwiches from the deli. But thank you. You are to kind." Her chocolate eyes danced with admiration. She was one of a kind.

"Please. I would have worked into the morning, as long as you enjoyed your self." She bushed and bit her lower lip.

"Aww….." _The wonderful timing of Elizabeth Masen. _"Well I should let you two love birds get on your way." She turned and hurried into our home. I shook my head.

" I hope she didn't frighten you. She can be a bit….. erratic." This caused Bella to giggle, "and that is putting it nicely. Yes I love my mother dearly, but, she can be a bit of a goof at times."

"I like your mother. She is kind and warm." She was the first bachalorette to complement my family so generously. I think I was falling. And falling hard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E P.O.V.

We sat in the damp grass eating the lunch that my mother had prepared.

"Wow. This is great. You are a wonderful cook." She smiled and continued to eat some of the potato salad that was made. (A.N. I sooooo couldn't come up with a pick nick food for them to eat. I don't know if there really was a huge difference for pick nick food back then, then to now. So yah…..) I started to smile then laugh as mayonnaise sat on her cheek. "What?" I motioned to her cheek. She blushed as she wiped it away and covered her beautiful face in shame, with her wavy brown hair. I pulled her hair behind an ear. I tilted her chin up to look into her face, she was still flushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. And please, please don't ever feel the need to cover up your lovely face with your hair." She smiled and bit her lip at the same time.

"You know. You are the only sutor that I have met that actually cares for me. Every one else wanted my money. Or just never wanted to be there in the first place. You are a change. A good one at that." I still couldn't believe that those others that she had met were so……. Rude? No. there really are no words to describe how low those boys had to be to not respect my Bella. Wait. Did I just say that?

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." I figured I would get it out in the open now.

"What about me?" Her already huge smile amazingly spread across her face even farther.

"Well." I sighed. I might as well tell her how I feel. "Bella. I think, I think that I. I think I'm in love with you?" it came out more as a question. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!_ Shock was placed on her face. "Bella. I don't expect you to say any thing. Or give me an answer. But I felt that I should tell you now." Her face started to soften.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. What?" I was astonished at what she had said. She said it so gently that I didn't even know if I ad heard her right.

"I said," her voice was deffinatly audible now. "I love you too."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

It has been months since that wonderful scene in the meadow. It has been 5 months since Edward's birthday, and 3 since mine. Of course that ment….. Gulp. An engagement soon. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward. More than he should love me. But I was scared. Worst of all. Last week. I had lost my best friend.

A.N. I had to stop cause I need to get off. But I needed to update. Alice issue explained in next update!!! PROMISE!!!


	4. Hurts to know

Chapter 4!

I know that you guys totally and completely hate me right now. I haven't updated in weeks. And I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry. But I had this HUGE ass test that I had to study for… AND I GOT A B!!!! WOO HOO!! Any ways. I'm so freaking sorry. And in my last chapter I didn't really finish. I just put the last part as closure. So I am going to redo that part and continue on with my story!!!

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! Any who… here is the next chapter!!!

Bella P.O.V.

It has been 8 months since that wonderful time in the meadow. 8 months since the confessions of our feelings. It has been 5 months since Edward's 17th birthday, and 3 since my own birthday. **(A.N. Edward's birthday is in January and Bella's is in March. Just to clarify!!)** With those events out of the way, that meant one thing. Gulp. Engagement. Don't get me wrong. I can picture my wedding now because of him. But, one thing, one key thing will be missing. My best friend. Alice. You see, about a week ago. She was taken.

Flashback

_It was late at night. About ten or so. I thought I heard the clock chime. That was when I heard faint taps. I opened my eyes and looked to my window to see rain, and faint shadows hitting the glass. I got out of bed and threw open my window. Outside I saw a soaked tear stained Edward. _

"_Edward! What's wrong? What happened?" I don't know how he understood what I was saying. My voice was shaky with worry. _

"_They found her! Someone told the authorities. They took it the wrong way and took her! She's gone!" I raced down the stairs managing to grab my coat and shoes and raced out side to him. He was under my porch shaking with cold and sorrow. I ran to his arms and cried out. _

_End Flashback _

I sat in my room reading and looking out my window when my favorite maid called for me.

"Ms. Bella?" at least she no longer calls me Ms. Swan.

"Yes Anna. And I am glad to see that you have started to call me Ms. Bella instead of Ms. Swan. Sorry." She smiled.

"Well….. your soon- to- be is here." She was easy to joke with. A part of the job requirement was to have a sense of humor.

"Thank you Anna." I got up and followed her down the stair- case and to the bottom floor to see and anxious Edward. He took my hand and kissed it causing me to blush.

"Would you join me in a stroll Ms. Swan?" I looked at Anna. She rolled her eyes and gave me an _oh- I- see –how- it- is _expression. I laughed and smiled and replied with a yes. Then asking Anna to tell my parents I would be out with Edward.

We walked down the road to the park only blocks away from my home. His facial expression turned from deep thought to sadness.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Well. We found out more about who turned Alice in. It was Lauren Mallory. She was extremely upset that I didn't choose her. She blamed Alice for that. She over heard one of Alice's and mine conversations. It was about a month into our relationship. She said that she saw some complications, and to avoid them, I needed to be with you, at your home instead of what I planned. Well I guess she over heard. The day I was with you, there was a tree that had fallen in the place you and I were going to go. Well, Lauren finally called the authorities.

"Her family being who they are, were believed and Alice was taken." He choked on the last word.

"That vial." I couldn't come up with a word that could describe how I felt. "ugh. I just. Edward- what do we do? About Lauren? That was horrible." I started to tear up. how could jealousy cause people to go to such extreme measures? That's horrible. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward's P.O.V.

It has been two week's since my beloved cousin's kidnapping. My Aunt and Uncle tried to get her back, but with the evidence, and people's paranoia, they could do nothing. It was a week since I told Bella about who discovered and told about Alice. Today, though, would hopefully turn every one's mood's around. Mainly Bella's. Because today was the day. I would ask the question.

I had already asked her father for permission, and he gladly gave it to me. My parents gave me the ring that my father used to ask my mother. It was for good luck. I knew that this is what I wanted, what out families wanted, what Bella wanted. What Alice wanted.

I made my way to the porch of Bella's home from the car. I was going to take Bella back to the meadow where we confessed our love. I was allowed inside. There I saw a breath takingly **(A.N. sorry if that is not a word. But I am using it as one. In later chapters I will probably be using non real words that should be real. LIKE FUNNER!! Any way sorry.) **beautiful. My eyes widened taking in her beauty. She blushed crimson. I took her hand and lead her out to the car.

"What are you thinking love?"

"Nothing really. Just about every thing I guess."

"Any thing interesting?" she smiled and laughed.

"I don't know. I guess. I was really thinking about. Well about our future." She smiled and looked away. I moved my finger under her chin moving her head to face me.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of love. I think that the idea of our future is wonderful. And as long as my future includes you, I don't really care what's in store for us."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella P.O.V.

We entered the meadow. The sun was starting to set. So it wasn't completely twilight yet. There was a blanket and a basket with food in the center of the opening. I was lead to the blanket. We sat down. Edward had this look in his eyes of uneasiness.

"Edward?" I asked with caution, "Edward what is wrong?" he took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. He stood up bringing me with him. He looked me in the eyes. His green emerald eyes were dancing. Behind him the sun was setting. It was officially twilight. He then did the unexpected. He went to one knee and held my hand with one of his own, while the other dug into his pocket, only to pull out a velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan. From the first time Alice spoke of you, till the first time I saw you, and till now, I knew I love you. You mean the world to me. With out you my world is nothing. Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark. But there were stars points of light and reason. Then you shot across my sky like a meteor." **(A.N. New Moon. I don't know the page! BUT THAT IS MY FAVORITE QUOTE OF THE WHOLE SERIES!!) **"Will you marry me?" I was shaky and tears threatened to spill over. I nodded.

"Yes. Of course I will marry you." He smiled and stood up. h took me in his arms lifted me up and spun me around. He kept mumbling thank you in my ear. He finally set me down and put the ring on my finger. **(A.N. I forgot what the ring looks like, but it is the one used in the series.) **We continued the rest of the evening. (consisting of only an hour.) in each others arms. I sat peacefully on his lap till we left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward P.O.V.

She said yes! I can't believe it! She said YES!! The moment replayed back and forth in my mind. We were on our way to meet with both of our parents to share the news and start planning. This was going to be the hardest part I assumed. For all of us. Normally the bride and groom make most decisions, well every one knew that this wedding would be different. One of the brides maids would plan it. But thanks to a certain Ms. Mallory, that was changed.

**Do you guys forgive me?? please??? Sorry I took so long. Hopefully I will be able to update again next week. **

**Because I am on a roll here, I'm going to give you a sneak peak to the next chapter!! HEHEHE!!!**

Sneak peak!!

"_Bella! Bella!" Anna had never called me that. This is what worried me. "please Bella wake up!" I sat up with a jolt._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Bella its Edward! He has it to!" the past month we were hit by the Spanish Influenza. Both of our parents were sick with it. But now. He has it. With that news I broke down crying._

**If I'm evil and you know it clap you hands! If I'm evil and you know it clap your hands! If I'm evil and youi know it and really want to show it! If I'm evil and you know it please review!!!!!**


	5. So much for my happy ending

Chapter 5

Oh my god! I feel really bad about not updating earlier! I have been really busy with the holidays!!! IM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! Anyways I won't keep you waiting. And in case you haven't noticed, I update once a week… so yah!!!!

Bella P.O.V.

We arrived home not much later then we left the meadow. The car ride was spent in a silence. Not an awkward one, but we sat having a silent conversation. In the short time that I spent courting Edward, I knew that he was the one. I only wish that I could spend this with my best friend. We pulled up to my home, Edward helped me out of the car and to the walkway of my home. I saw that some of our servants were watching with curious eyes. It seems that every one knew of the events today. Our servants were like family, so of course, they knew of today's intentions.

"Mother? Father?" I was greeted with silence as we walked in through the main door. Edward just held my hand smiling. We walked to the parlor to see both of our parents talking. I had no idea what it was about. They hadn't noticed our arrival.

"Lets see how long it takes for them to notice." Edward's cool breath breezed along my neck. I shivered a bit and nodded.

"Mother, we are home." My Mother looked up from her conversation.

"Oh hello- IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?" This grabbed every ones attentions. I nodded happily and both Edward's mother and mine ran up and hugged me. Edward was taken in with handshakes from our fathers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

That joyous day was only four months ago. Our wedding was scheduled six months from that day. But tragic events are known to put things on hold. That was exactly what happened to us.

E P.O.V.

I lay in my bed thinking, _how could I do this to her? Why does God hate me enough to tear us apart? Why does it have to be this way? _

B.P.O.V.

Two months ago, our home of Chicago, was hit with the deadly disease of the Spanish Influenza. In the first wave, two months ago, my parents fell terribly ill. They are still alive, but barely. Then in the second wave only last month, Edward's parents fell ill. Now with only two months till the somewhat planned wedding, things turned for the ultimate worse.

Flashback

_It was very late at night. The next day I was to meet with Edward and his parent's doctor, to talk about their progression. We had already found out that my parents had only a month to live. I slept lightly. The calling of my name was what really frightened me. _

"_Bella! Bella!" Anna had never called me that. "Please Bella wake up!" I sat up with a jolt._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Bella its Edward! He has it to!"_

_End Flashback_

Edward fell sick only a week ago. I have spent most of my time in his room. I visited both parent's, but they always told me to be with him. They knew that I was going to loose him, they just didn't want me to wish that I had spent more time with the one I loved.

I always sat at his bedside holding his hand while he slept, or talked to him when he was awake. I was strong for him when I needed to be.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I always had tears threatening to spill over when I saw him. He looked so vulnerable. It wasn't the Edward I was use to.

"I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. We were suppose to get married and have kids and grow old. Promise me that when I'm gone, you will move on."

"Edward, you're not that sick. You could pull through."

"Bella. I just got sick, I know. But I also know that I won't make it. I just want to know that when I am gone, that won't stop you from moving on." I smiled and promised him. We spent the rest of the day talking about what could have, should have been.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ms. Masen?" The hospital staff had started to take to calling me Ms. Masen, only because I was his fiancé. It still made me smile.

"Yes Doctor Cullen?" (A.N. Does this answer questions about vampirism for a few of the characters?) Doctor Cullen was Edward's along with his parents doctor.

"I just want to let you know, that he only has a month or two to live. I am terribly sorry." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, I could see it in his eyes. I was thankful that my Edward was a sleep.

"Thank you." He gave me a small smile and departed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V. (One month later)

I woke in Edward's room as usual. I was being shaken awake by my light and reason.

"Bella? Love? Please wake up." Edward's voice was almost as shaken as when he first told me about Alice's abduction. "Bella? Please open those beautiful eyes for me?" I opened my eyes to see his fading sorrow filled green ones.

"What?" I asked with a yawn.

"Bella. Your parents passed last night. Doctor Cullen told me moments ago. I am so sorry." I was so shaken that I couldn't even respond. I couldn't even cry. (A.N. I'm making this chapter longer, and killing people off faster to get to the place that I really want to write about. Which will probably be in two or three chapter away.)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

Weeks after my parents death, I still was sitting in my loves room. I was peacefully watching him sleep. I heard footsteps and turned to see Doctor Cullen quickly change his facial expression from confused to sorrow. _Uh oh. _

"Ms. Masen?"

"Yes?" I whispered in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry to say, but your parent's-in-law, have just passed. I am truly sorry for the loss."

C P.O.V. (OHHH!!! Bet you never saw that coming did you??)

I knew that today would be the elder Masen's last day. That family was a perfect example of why I do what I do. Why I trained my blood lust to not bother me. I entered the room to feel that the two were slowly dieing. I first headed to Edward Sr. he was slowly going and already slipped into the pre- death coma that people can go through. (A.N. I have no idea if that ever happens. I just put it there so that he isn't dead yet, but so that he has no opinion to what's next.)

"Carlisle?" I looked over to the very fragile Elizabeth. I had asked most patients to refer to me as Carlisle. I walked to her bedside.

"Yes?"

"Please for me. Do every thing you can to save my son."

"I am doing every thing I can." Oh no.

"No. Every thing that YOU can do. You can do what other doctor's can't. Please save my son. He hasn't lived long enough."

"What about Bella?"

"Don't worry. I know that every thing will be set right. It may take time. But every thing will straighten out."

"Ok." I made one promise that I did not want to keep, as I watched both Mr. and Mrs. Masen slip into the forever sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

Telling Edward the news about his parents has to be one of the hardest things I have ever done. It seems that when I told him, he was relieved that his parents were out of the pain, but it seems that a part of him had died.

Weeks had passed since then, it was two weeks before our should have been wedding.

"Bella?" I looked to see a nurse from the door. "Bella, go home and wash up. Take a nap, he will be fine for a day." It was hard to leave his side. But I did as I was told and kissed Edward's forehead before departing. I hadn't seen Doctor Cullen, to ask him to keep a special eye on Edward. He had many other patients, but I wanted to see Edward so badly, that I was selfish enough to make sure he still lived. For me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, I sat in my favorite window of my home. Reading Wuthering Heights again.

"Bella?" oh no. I could feel the tears already threatening to spill. "Bella?" Anna walked into my room with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Bella." I ran to her and was taken into a tight embrace.

"Why Anna? Why does this have to happen to me?" I spent the rest of the night crying into her arms. I lost my family. I lost the love of my life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS MISSING?" how could a dead person walk out of a hospital? "Where is Doctor Cullen?"

"Sorry Ms. Masen. He quit this morning and left."

A.N. do you forgive me? For those of you that favorite me, can you write a review? Just a small one? They make me feel good. The more I get, the more I get off my lazy but and update!!! Oh and that last part was hard for me to write…. Any ways… R/R!!!!


	6. Why I won't cry out

Chapter 6

Hey. Sorry It took so long to update……. I'm not gonna even write an excuse…..

Except for the fact that I am a procrastinator….. So once again I'm sooooooooo sorry. Please don't hate me!!!!!

E .

Burning. That was the only thing that I could feel. I know that burning is not an emotion, but I will debate with anyone that has that opinion. I felt the heat rise through my veins. First from both wrists, to my ankles and then my neck. The only thing that kept me from screaming was the thought that Bella could be close by.

The only time that I showed weakness was when she wasn't around. I didn't want her to know I was in pain. As long as I kept quiet maybe she wouldn't notice.

"Edward." That was not my Bella. It was Doctor Cullen, or Carlisle. "She isn't here. She is back home. We aren't even in Chicago anymore." No. That had to be a lie. So, for the next three days, I laid in silence twitching occasionally. After what seemed like an eternity, the flames died down, and as I opened my eyes hoping to meet eyes of brown, I met them, only it was golden ones, not the beautiful deep chocolate I was looking for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E P.O.V.

"Of course I'm confused and frustrated. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?"

"Edward. I never said you were."

"Yes you did." I heard him.

_Can you hear me now? _

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"I think you read minds. I know that vampires have been kn-" Wait. What did he just say?

"What? We are what?"

"Vampires Edward. We are Vampires." Oh… "But we, well I am, different from others. You can choose to be the same, but you would have to leave. I drink the blood of animals. I refuse to take the lives of innocent humans."

"oh….. Um… when. When can I her again?"

_I knew that this was coming……Edward. You need to learn to control your blood lust. _

"How long." I had to look away. I looked to the floor noticing things that I haven't before.

_About a year. _I looked up at him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella, no Bella for a year. I might die. "I know that this is hard to grasp," I scoffed at him. "But I might as well explain to you about us."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

Here I am on my wedding day. Am I in a big church surrounded by friends and family? No. I was in a cemetery grieving the loss of my parents. Parents- in- law, and the love of my life. I was staring at his gravestone.

Edward Anthony Masen

_Beloved son, friend, and husband. _

_He will be missed by all. _

_Rest in peace my love._

_June 20__th__ 1901- August 27__th__ 1918 _

Every time that I saw that a part of me died. Since it has been a month since his departure, I was almost dead. Of course there was no body at the funeral. The body was never retrieved. The police found Doctor Cullen and questioned him. He had nothing to do with his disappearance. He clamed that the reason he quit was because he became attached to the family, and couldn't stand the guilt he faced every time he was reminded by me. I lost everything and I was pitied for it. The only time I left the house was the funerals, and the occasional visit to the cemetery.

"Hey love. Well today is the big day." A single tear ran down the side of my face. " I miss you so much Edward. I just hope that were ever you are, you are happy, and safe." I got up and placed some flowers that I had collected from our meadow. I laid a single rose on every one else's head stones.

I slowly rose (A.N. so funny thing behind that. I wanted to know if I used the correct spelling of that word in the sentence. Cause you know Blue is used differently. Like blue, or blew… Any ways, I asked my dad about that and he looked at me like I was crazy…… I'm not much of a speller…… Any ways thought it was kind of funny…… wow I need more sleep……) from the ground, so I wouldn't fall and kill myself. Although it would be an ease to my pain.

_No! Don't ever think that. You promised him. You promised him that you would live your life. _

As I stood up, I heard a twig crack. I turned to face where I though the noise came from. I saw nothing in the shrubs and trees that surrounded the dreaded place. (A.N. no offense to those who have family in a cemetery. I do to. It's just that that place is dreary and dreadful. You got to admit it….. Sorry.)

_Relax. You just need some sleep. Stop being so paranoid. _I continued to walk towards the exit when I heard a laugh from behind me. I turned quickly and was face to face with a red-eyed demon. I jumped back only to trip over a branch and fall. That made him laugh even more.

"What- what do you want?"

"You my dear. I want you….. and your blood." I stood up and ran only to be tackled to the ground by such force the wind was knocked out of me. Then I felt his teeth dig into my neck. I could feel the fire run down into my system. Death was coming.

_I'm sorry Edward. I tried. But I will see you soon. _Just before he could do anything but bite me, his weight was taken off of me.

"RUN!" some one yelled at me. I some how managed to drag myself half way across the cemetery, into some bushes across the street, and let the fire and unconsciousness.

E P.O.V. (As Bell was being attacked)

Carlisle had told me that he smelt another vampire in the area. A human drinking one. He told me to keep an eye out, but top be careful too. Of course he meant keep an eye on Bella. That and keep my distance. I was near the cemetery. She came there once a week. Of course she was here. Today was our wedding day. I could see her from the ledge that I sat at. She still had the ring on her finger. I saw her rise, then I saw her fall. With _him _taking her down. I ran as fast as I could and tackled right into this unknown vampire.

"RUN!" I heard her pull her self up and drag herself away. I finally got the vampire with his hands behind his back.

"Come, come now new born. You can share with me. I have no problem with that."

"Yes. But I do. That lovely woman whose life you were about to take, was my fiancé as a human." With that his head was torn off, along with other parts of his body. I ran them to a fire that some of the street urchins had lit to keep warm.

I ran back to the cemetery hoping to find my Bella. No such luck. It was almost as if, when she had the slightest bit of venom in her blood stream, and only a part of her was changing, she vanished. I could not hear her thoughts. I could not pick out her scent. It seemed that I had lost her. And I lost my reason of existence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

B P.O.V.

The flames engulfed my whole body. To a point where I could hardly breath. I couldn't, wouldn't cry out, because the fear of being found kept me silent.

For three days I sat and waited, the pain was harsh, but eventually it faded.

A.N. Hey the next chapter will be pretty long….. so give me a bit to write it. Although it might be a while. My grades are lacking…. Only in math, I have all A's or A+'s except in math…. Evil math… any ways…. REVIEW!!! And the people who favor but never review…. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EDWARD REVIEW!!!! Thank you!!!


	7. Some things never change

Chapter 7

Ok you can hate me. I totally suck. My computer crashed like a month or longer ago. If that makes sense. And so I haven't had the chance to update. But here is the next chapter and then chapter 8 will be right be hind it…. So please don't hate me!!!!

B. P.O.V.

"Is she all right?"

"I don't know! If she was don't you think something would have happened by now?"

"Ok ok. Sheesh." There were two people arguing around me. It was deffinatly a man and woman. I groaned out. I was terribly sore. "Shh…. She waking up."

"No shit Sherlock." I slowly opened my eyes to meet the face of some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They must have been in relation with Carlisle, they had the same carmel colored eyes.

"Where, where am I?" I saw that I wasn't in some bush, or in the cemetery, but in an abandoned home by the looks of it.

"You are at our home. Well our home for the time being. I am Kassi Sterling, and this is my mate. Ben Sterling. We are vegetarian vampires." I gulped.

"Vampires? I am very confused."

"Don't worry. When I found and changed Ben, he woke up, I told him, and well. I don't think that I have ever heard such a list of profanities." They both laughed lightly at the memory.

"What's your name new born?"

"Very subtle Ben."

"Um….. Isabella. Isabella Masen. Well, my maiden name is Swan, but I was engaged to a-"

"Edward Masen. Yes, we know. We are truly sorry for your loss. But do you think it is wise to hold on to him like that?"

"Yah. Because, I think, well I think that he might still be alive."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E P.O.V.

It has been months since I had last seen my Bella.

_Edward, there is hope. She was bitten. Not completely drained. She could still be out there._

"Really? Hmm… I never considered that. Especially when after she was bitten her scent disappeared!" I had been up in my "room" since that day. Carlisle has been very understanding. He treats me better then I deserve.

_Calm Edward. I know that it must be hard. But please relax. And don't break any thing. Again. We don't want to explain to a human why there are a few fist sized holes are in the wall. _

"I know. I am very sorry. It's, it's just that it is hard to comprehend that she might be gone forever. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

B P.O.V.

"ok Bells, we are going to try this again." We had learned a few days after my transformation that I was a shield. Well at least that is what we are calling it. Kassi has the power to know if someone is lying or not, and Ben can manipulate people. And since neither have been able to do anything like that with me, we have come to the conclusion that I am a shield. Oh, and that we are in grave danger.

"Ok Kass, raise your hand when you can control yourself." Ben only had her stand perfectly straight. We were working on me stretching my shield out. I was a few feet away from Kassi. I started to sweat (figuratively speaking of course). Then we started to get results. Kassi's hand started to shakily raise.

"Come on Bell, your doin it." Then Kassi's hand shot straight up.

"That was great Bells!" I lost concentration and the "rubber band" in my mind shot back like elastic. "That was perfect. Now tomorrow we need to learn to expand it more."

E P.O.V. (about 2 years later.)

Carlisle and I were currently walking about New York. (A.N. I have no idea where Esme is from, and since she jumps off a cliff, I figured that they would be close to the ocean. And New York gets pretty cloudy so bear with me.)

"Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"If I knew I would tell you. It's just that I'm so frustrated."

"With what."

"I- Oh no."

"What? What is it? Edward you need to tell me."

"A cliff, this way." I started to run. It was late at night, and the city knew us as brothers, so we could be seen normally. As we raced through the city I told Carlisle what I heard.

C P.O.V.

"A woman. She is about to jump off a cliff. Something about losing a child. I don't know Carlisle." Edward and I were racing to the scene where we were to find a woman jumping. Only we were too late. There was no one on the top of the cliff. Once we reached the peak of said cliff we looked down to see the woman's body bent in all the wrong places.

"Come on." We jumped down the cliff landing only feet away from here. "She is still breathing."

"Do it Carlisle. You can save her." (A.N. I don't know if Edward was for saving the lives of Esme or Emmett, but he is in my story…..) He was right. I looked into the woman's face. Even with her hair covering it up and then blood, she was beautiful. With that, I slowly bit her neck wrist and ankles. We sat for what seemed like hours waiting for a reaction.

_Maybe we are too late. _

"No. You aren't." Those few words lifted into the air, and were then broken by a shriek from the woman a few feet away.

B P.O.V.

"Bells? This is stupid. If we wanted to get more money we would get jobs. But we don't want money. SO WHY DO WE NEED JOBS?" Ben was pretty pissed when he learned that Kassi and I signed us all up for jobs. We had attended classes so we were surtified. I was to work at a day care as a 19 year old, Kassi at a restaurant as a waitress and Ben at a garage as a smog tester.

"Shut up Ben. We need this. We have been wondering around for decades. We should, I don't know, get jobs BUY a house. I'm kind of tired of wondering around."

"Fine….."

"THANK YOU BENNY!!!! I love." She gave him a swift peck on the lips and his tight face relaxed.

"So. When do we start?"

E. P.O.V.

Years. That is how long I have been without my love, Bella. Years. Well about 7 to be exact. Our family of two has now turned to four. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and myself. Carlisle and Esme were married only two years after her transformation. You could feel the love come off of each other. That was one of the worst times in my vampire life. The thoughts, disturbing. Then only a few years later Carlisle found a dying Rosalie Hale in the streets.

_Flashback _

"_What were you thinking Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?"_

"_I couldn't just let her die. It was too much- too horrible, too much to waste."_

"_I know."_

"_It was too much to waste. I couldn't just leave her." Carlisle whispered. Our arguing was going back and forth. I was furious. _

"_Of course you couldn't" Esme was on his side. I should be to, but I wasn't much a fan of this life. I knew that he was right, I just was so confused. _

_End Flashback_

Now Rosalie was a part of the family. And saying that she was stuck up was an understatement. Yet there was nothing we could do but love her like family.

I was sitting in my room reading when I heard and smelt something.

"Carlisle! Carlisle come quick!" we were currently staying close to the Appalachians and Rosalie was out hunting at the time.

R P.O.V.

I ran as hard and as fast as I could.

_Can't die. Won't die!_

"Carlisle! Carlisle come quick!" I was carrying a man in my arms. He was mauled by a bear. I would have left him to die. They way that all of us should have, but I couldn't. his face reminded me of my friend's child. And I couldn't let him die. So I didn't.

B P.O.V. (Years after Edward's story)

"Fuck. Why did we need to go to Italy? Oh I know. To see the world. Cause we can. Oh little problems there Kass. Hmmmm the VOLTURI maybe?????"

"SHUT UP!! God, Ben. It was your idea too you know." He nodded.

"Sorry Kass. I'm just scared for you guys."

"Why us?"

"Cause you guys mean the world to me."

"Aww… thanks Ben. But please be quiet so I can come up with an idea. Now with Bella's shield they can't track us. But they will most likely be watching the airports. So what do we do?"

Let me backtrack so you know why we are in this situation. With the money that we saved up from working, (Oh and eventually we went to college a few times, and we got great jobs) we wanted to go on a trip. We picked Italy. Now we knew that if the Volturi fond us we were screwed, but we wanted to get away. So we went. Well as we were wondering around I put my shield down for a bit, and Demitri found us. Long story short, Sro wanted us, we said no, we didn't let that go easily. Yet he let us leave, but won't let us leave. We left the castle and are now currently trying to find a way to get home.

"This sucks."

"Yah think?"

"Oh. What if we don't leave by plane. Or boat or any other thing. What if we run?"

"Umm…. Bells, that s as stupid as one of Ben's ideas."

"Hey!"

"No. I mean lets run to another country and get on a plane there. Go by night so no one sees us. Lets buy some new clothes and my shield will be up. And if the Volturi come looking for us, we will be on home turf by the time they realize that we are gone."

"That just might work."

E P.O.V. (A few years from Bella's story)

"Edweird!!" God I hate Emmett sometimes.

"What? What could you possibly want?"

"Well," he walked down the stairs to the main room where I sat playing my piano. Esme and Carlisle got it for me a few years back. "Rose and I are hungry so we wanted to know if you wanted to go out with us."

"Fine. But, I am not going to compete with you. Even though I win every time."

"Ha ha." We raced out the door and into the nearby woods. I caught up with two mountain lions before decided to relax in a nearby tree. I could hear Emmett having fun taking down a bear, and Rosalie easily take on a buck. Then I heard some interesting thoughts.

_Who is that?_

_I hope this goes well. She said it will be alright. And I know she is right. Even if this doesn't go well I will follower her to the ends of the earth._

_EEP!! Oh my god! This is so exciting! AHH!!!_

_Oh my. Who is that? I wonder if Carlisle knows them. +_

Emmett and Rosalie were suddenly at my side.

"Edward. Who are they?"

"I don't know. But we should probably go find out." We raced through the trees and into the clearing that our home sat in. I came to a complete halt at the sight in front of me. Rose and Emmett ran past me to our "parents" sides. Across from my family was some one that I missed dearly. Some one that I longed to see.

"EDWARD!!!" I ran toward the screaming pixie as she ran into me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Mary Alice Brandon, where have you been?" I couldn't let go of her I missed her to much.

"I went to that asylum, and I was saved by a doctor. I don't know exactly what happened. That part is fuzzy. But when I woke up from my transformation I had a vision! Even as a vampire I have visions!! Any ways, I saw that I would find Jasper," her voice changed a bit as she said his name. "I would find your family, and" her voice halted a bit. "you and Bella. Where is she?"

"I don't know Ali, I don't know."

A.N. hope that this chapter makes up for my lazy ass. Any who I will update within the next few days!!!!!


	8. you found me

Chapter 8

Did I say days…… I meant when I got around to it….. or when I stopped being a procrastinator. Yah….. sorry! And thanks for the 100 REVIEWS!!! EEPP!!! Omg thank you!!! Now back to the story!!!

B P.O.V.

Being home never felt so good. I never felt so safe, and yet so in danger. Yah the Volturi were after us, but I was home. And moving soon. Because let's face it. No one wants to stay in one place at a time with the Volturi are hunting their guts down.

"Bella! Does it really take you that long to pack? I swear you're worse than Kassi! Geez!"

"I'm almost done. Hold your horses! I swear you're worse than Kassi!" I yelled down the stairs as I threw what was left of my belongings into my bag. I walked across the room with car keys, bag, I pod, cell phone and laptop in hand. As I swung the door open I came face to face with Kassi.

"So glad that you see it funny to laugh at my expense. Love you guys to."

"We tease because we care."

"Oh what ever. I came up to help you get your bags to the car." We sold most of our possessions so that we could have a fresher start. With the money that we made we bought a 2008 Ford Iosis X SUV. In blue. I loved it. Too bad it was theirs. But….. I got my car to. And I LOVED it!!!! It was a Shelby GT500KR. It's silver and two blue stripes over the hood. (A.N. look it up on google. You will die! It's a BEAUTIFUL car.) I handed her by bag and we rushed down the stairs. I loaded up my car and took one look back at our old home.

"Man I'm gonna miss this place. It really became home didn't it?"

"Ben. We were here for like two years. We spent most of our time stuck in Europe and Asia and Africa. Stupid Volturi."

We got out of our predicament after a few years. We had made a few calls and had all monthly and yearly payments on our house be taken from our credit cards. And we just quit our jobs.

"Still. I'm gonna miss it." I looked back at my coven.

"I just hope we made the right decision."

"Bells. Who is gonna look for us in some small town?"

E P.O.V. (Continuing from where I started last with him)

I held onto my cousin for as long as I wanted.

"Ugh….. Edweird. You do know that we are here right?" Alice slipped from my hands and to the side of "Jasper" and held onto him.

"I think we should explain Edward." My long lost cousin took a long unneeded breath and began. "Edward and I are cousins." A gasp escaped every ones lips except for Jasper. He must have known.

"I told everyone my story. But I left a few people out. I don't like pitty. But yes. Alice is my cousin. Biologically. She is my mother's sister's daughter. Growing up she was my best friend. She also was a psychic. Well the authorities found out and locked her up. They thought that she was a threat to everyone. I haven't seen her since the day she was taken."

"You mean you never told anyone about me? They never knew?"

"Carlisle knows. He is the only one that knows the full story." She nodded. She knew that I wasn't one that wanted pitty from others.

"So. Who is this other person of interest Edward? Since you never bothered to tell us? And what makes you think that we would pitty you?"

"Rosalie. Know what you mean before you say something." Carlisle was sticking up for me. As he always did.

"What? He doesn't feel the need to share his past when our stories are in his hands. That sounds a little hypocritical to me. My story is horrible, and he knows it. It took me months to admit exactly what had happened. But he knew. Now he won't even share his own."

"Rosalie sto-" I caught Carlisle mid sentence. She had a point. I was being a little hypocritical. But with Rosalie she had Emmett to move on, and she wasn't really in love with Royce. She was in love with the things that came with his name.

"She has a point. They need to know. As a human, I was suppost to be married by the time I was 18. So starting from the age of 16 I started dating girls in the area that my family knew. No one was right for me. Then Alice brought up her best friend. Her name was Isabella Swan. And we fell in love instantly. Then I fell ill. I left her. I left the one I loved behind only months before our wedding. Well Carlisle changed me. Months later, on the day of our wedding, Bella was at the cemetery. My parents, along with hers, and my grave stone was there. She was attacked by a vampire, and I fought him off. She was bitten and that is all I know of her for now." I stopped. It was getting harder to talk. I saw that Alice was close to tears. Rosalie's eyes screamed apology and poor Esme was clinging to Carlisle. "That was the last time I have seen the love of my life for the past 100 years." I looked down to the ground. I wanted to ignore the looks on the faces of my family. I could escape that, but not their thoughts.

_Edward, I'm, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I, I'm so unbelievably sorry. _

_But I saw her. How is that possible._

_Wow. This makes me really appreciate how lucky I got with Rosie. _

_Oh Edward my son. I'm so sorry._

_Edward, I still believe that she is here. You should find her. _

_All of these feelings. I am sorry Edward._

"Alice? Please, can you come with me. I need to talk to someone." She answered with an of course, gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and followed me deep into the woods.

B P.O.V.

The year was now 2005. I was now face to face with my new school.

We found a small home with only two rooms and a bathroom. It was a cozy home surrounded by the woods. We had neighbors, but the only other house for sale was already bought, and was in the middle of now where on the outskirts of town. We were a few months short of owning it. Some one place a bid on it months before us, so we couldn't purchase it.

"I still don't know why in the hell some human would want that house. It's in nowhere land. The hell man."

"Ben, there is no need for the language."

"Umm… hey happy couple." I walked down the stairs into the main room where the "happy" couple were arguing. "I'm gonna leave now. So yah. And Ben, for the love of God, don't burn down the place."

"Fine." He looked down to his shoes and mumbled.

"Bye guys."

I headed out the door to my MUSTANG! And drove off to my doom.

E P.O.V.

"Edward! Please hurry up! We need to leave soon and YOU have the keys! Pluss there is some fuzzy thing in my visions and I think- OH. Ok." I opened the door to stop Alice mid rant.

"What about some weird fuzzy thing in your visions?" we started to walk down the stairs at a human pace.

"Well I can't really explain it, but there is someone or something that is messing with my visions. I don't really understand." I wasn't really paying attention after that. I started to space out when she said explain.

In the past years I have become more happy. I got my best friend back, but I wasn't truly happy. I wanted to hold my Bella in my arms again, to feel her on my lap, my lips on hers. I would give anything to see her one more tome, or to at least know what became of her.

"Edward, come on. You're ruining my day." I looked up to see a half smiling half smirking Jasper. After the two showed up they automatically feel into place. At least personality wise. Jasper was having a hard time adapting to our diet, but he was getting better.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself!" and cue the big idiot of the family.

"Your one to talk Emmy."

B P.O.V.

"Hi, my name is Bella Sterling, I'm new here."

"Oh! Where is the rest of your family?"

"Well, my mom and dad are at work."

"OH! I'm sorry," the woman at the front desk by the name of Mrs. Cope had short red hair and was obviously confused. "There is some more new students today, I thought you were with them."

"No sorry."

"No my bad dear. Now could you have your teachers sign this, here is your schedule and a map of the school. And don't forget to turn that slip in here at the end of the day." I turned to the door and left after saying thank you, and I heard the older woman say, "oh my, that girl so quite a looker." I left the area smiling and headed to my locker to put a few books away, then went to my first period.

E P.O.V. (Lunch time)

Gah. I hate this. I can read every mind here, and every thought of every person consisted on how either one or more of my siblings, or myself, looks.

"Eddie, relax. You're gonna make me rip off part of the table."

"Sorry." Currently Jasper and I were sitting at a table in the back of the lunch room. Emmet and Rosalie were, well….. I would rather not say where OR what they were doing, and Alice was being held up by a teacher reviewing a review. Don't ask.

"Hi Edward." Yah, I probably should have heard that coming.

_Dude, I'm so sorry._

"I'm Lauren, we have like math together. You know what I find really like funny?" _The fact that you can use like so many times in like two sentences? _I smirked at Jasper.

"Um.. Lauren, I'm eating lunch with my family, could you possibly go to your friends?" _Or cronies?_ I had to fight a laugh.

"Actually, I like wanted to tell you a like story, you see, about like 100 like years ago, my like grandmother, was like the hottest thing like out there. Any like ways, she was like suppost to like marry a like guy named Edward. But this like ugly like bitch stole him like away from like her. So my totally like amazing grandmother, ratted the like bitches best friend and like cousin like out to the like police, cause she was like crazy. So like yah. See, we were like totally like made for like each other. Like."

_Oh my god, did she just like end her sentence with LiKE?_

"Lauren, please leave." I looked into the face of my cousin, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Sure, like whatever."

"Ali? Ali are you ok?" she was shaking, and Jasper got up and walked to her and just held her, that's when I noticed her, at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Bella?" next thing I know she was across the room and in my arms. I had found her.

B P.O.V.

"ok…. So here is the lunch room." A boy named Mike Newton took the honor of bugging the hell out of me, and showing me around. Wonderful.

"Um.. Lauren, I'm eating lunch with my family, could you possibly go to your friends?" I knew that calming captivating voice. I looked up from the floor and was stuck in place by the face that has haunted me for the past 100 years.

"Actually, I like wanted to tell you a like story, you see, about like 100 like years ago, my like grandmother, was like the hottest thing like out there. Any like ways, she was like suppost to like marry a like guy named Edward. But this like ugly like bitch stole him like away from like her. So my totally like amazing grandmother, ratted the like bitches best friend and like cousin like out to the like police, cause she was like crazy. So like yah. See, we were like totally like made for like each other. Like."

"Lauren, please leave." Alice's back was to me, and she was obviously upset.

"Sure, like whatever."

"Ali? Ali are you ok?" she was shaking, and some blond male got up and embraced her. I have never seen her so upset. I watched her, to shocked to move until his voice brought me back to reality.

"Bella?" I ran to fast for a human, but to slow for a vampire into my lovers arms. I found him, I was home.

A.N. so I wrote extra long cause I'm extra lazy!!! If that made any sense. I got really bussy these past few months….. yah…. So review please!!!!!


	9. Peace at mind

Chapter 9

I know right? Took me long enough. But school was finishing and I had projects and finals. And not to mention softball. Wow. But I wrote the next chapters so that I could type them up when I found time… oh and there is a poll on my page I want you guys to check out… and if you favor me and my story, could you review?? They inspire me…. So yah. Shutting up so you can enjoy my story!

B P.O.V.

All we did was stand there. The whole school could have caught on fire and we wouldn't have noticed. I could only feel his arms wrapped around me. All I could smell was him. I had never felt so full, so happy, so ay home, in the past 100 years as I did now. I felt like I was in an iron cage, his arms were so strong around me. But the comfort of his iron arms was more homey. I felt safe.

I don't know how to describe it, minuets; hell even hours could have passed, before I noticed the cafeteria fill up with whispers. I decided to look up into my lost lovers eyes. His golden eyes took the place of the emerald green in which I had come so accustom to.

"I-I." I tried to say something. But I could not find the words to describe how I felt. The words that could describe how happy, how at home I felt, was lost. No words on the earth could have described the sensations radiating off of me.

"I missed you too." We stood there looking into each other's eyes. 100 years of feelings were showing in his eyes, everything we felt during our separation was written on our faces. The whispers then took a change for the worse and caused too much noise for our reunion.

"_Who the hell is that?"_

"_Damn. Another hot new girl!"_

" _What like gives her the like right to like take my like Eddie? We were like destined to be like together…..LIKE!"_ (A.N. Gee. I wonder who said that.) He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Ditch with me?" I could feel his breath on my neck. It felt just like 1917/1918 all over again. In fear that I wouldn't be able to say a coherent word, I only nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WE raced through the forest. I had no idea where we were going. I didn't really care though. Where ever he was leading me didn't matter, as long as I was with him. Our destination was unknown and uncared for. All that mattered was who was at our destination; I knew that he must have felt the same way, as we started to slow down.

"Close your eyes. I will guide you." His eyes were shining as bright as the sun. I didn't want to look away but I did. His hands covered my eyes; I could feel the same sensation I felt all those years ago, course through my empty veins. He walked me forward at human pace, Flashbacks raced through my mind.

_Flash back_

"_Relax, I won't let anything hit you. I won't let you trip or fall either. I promise." I nodded. I was reluctant to let him do this, but Edward was the only person I would trust in keeping me from falling. With my eyes covered, he walked me into a deeper, more tree covered part of his backyard._

"_Okay." We came to a stop. He removed his hands, but my eyes were still shut. "Look."_

"_Oh Edward! I love it!" it was a tree swing. (A.N. ok now that I really think about it, that was really lame. But hey, I've always wanted one!) _

End flashback

We walked a few more yards then, the sensations around me changed. I could hear the birds chirping, a small brook nearby bubbling. I could smell the grass and a wide variety of flowers all around us. I could feel the sun radiating off of my skin. A sense of familiarity washed through me.

He removed his hands from my face, only to wrap them around my waist.

"Open them." His voice filled my head as I did what I was told.

The scene in front of me was both new and old. It was exactly like the meadow in Chicago, but it was the exact opposite from the meadow from Chicago.

"What do you think?" I couldn't reply. I took a step out into the middle of it. I turned back to him. The corners of his smile reached his eyes.

"I-I can't even describe this. Thank you." He walked up to me. He took me in his arms and sat us down. I was in between his legs, with my head resting in his chest.

"This feels so surreal. Doesn't it?"

"It is. Oh Edward, I've missed you so much." I turned so that I could face him. I took his right hand into my left, and I put my right on his cheek. He leaned into my hand a little and held it in place with his free hand.

"My Bella, how I have missed you."

The way he said my name was a magical. We spent the next hour talking about our lives.

" I don't know if this will disgust you. But there was a time when I rebelled against our beliefs." I nodded for him to continue. "I left Carlisle and Esme, and drank the blood of humans." He stopped and looked away from me. I moved his head with my hand so that I could look into his face.

"Edward. Tell me. I know that there is more to the story. And I understand. Kind if. But tell me. You should never feel ashamed to tell me something."

"You know me to well." He took an unneeded breath and continued. "I would take only those who deserved death. I would take only the evil, thinking that, that had to be better then taking the innocent. I would take the life of a drunken man stalking a young girl in the middle of the night." With that story, I only realized that I could never be upset with him. This didn't upset me.

"Edward? What are we? What- where are we?"

"What do you mean?" I knew that he knew what I was talking about. He wanted to skip this part of the conversation as much as I did.

"You know what I mean." We were now facing each other. Our knees pulled into our chests, our hands entwined with each other's.

" I was hoping you would tell me. I love you Isabella, I always have. Nothing could change that. Always know that." I nodded. "I- I don't think that we should start from where we left off, but we won't start from scratch. "

" I agree whole heartedly. And I love you Edward. You are my everything." His golden eyes glistened in the sun. "But where do we start?"

E P.O.V. (A.N. I was getting kinda tired of writing in only Bella's point of view… so yah.)

"But where do we start?" The angel in front of me, the woman I had been waiting for, for my whole existence, still wanted me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend? Again?" Her beautiful butterscotch eyes lit up like a firecracker.

"Of course!" our eyes locked. And for those few seconds I knew what she wanted. I didn't have to read her mind to figure that one out. I slowly leaned in gauging her reaction.

A P.O.V. (A.N. my name is Evil. Ms. Evil.)

And just like that they were gone. An eruption of voices filled the room after the double doors closed behind Bella and Edward.

"Alice? Hon?" My mates lovely southern accent drew me back to reality. "Was that-" I cut him off by nodding. I looked in between Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper was as shocked as I was, Emmett never looked so confused and Rosalie was stunned. I knew why, and I knew that she would never admit it.

"She's home. She's back."


	10. I'm home

Chapter 10

Only because I love reviews and you guys! And I owe it to ya.

B P.O.V.

His eyes closed hiding the butterscotch eyes that captivated me. As I closed my eyes I could feel his body so close. Then our lips met. The same sensation that I remembered was nothing compared to this. It was as if all time stopped, as if we were the only living things on Earth. Our lips moved in sync. The time of isolation from each other seemed like long ago, or as if it never existed. Passion surged through our lips. Each movement was made out of lust. My hands climbed up his face and into his bed head hair. His hair was so soft, and I knotted my hands into it, never wanting to let go. An end to the most enjoyable part of my vampire existence (A.N. so far.) was to come to an end soon.

We both pulled away all to soon. We met each other's gaze, trying to catch our much unneeded breath. My unbeating heart was sprinting. For that moment, and that moment alone, it seemed that everything horrible that happened to me meant nothing.

Alice's abduction. Mine and his parent's deaths. His death. The separation. The Volturi. It all meant nothing to me. It was like all those things didn't exist.

"Wow." I cracked a smile at his horrible attempt to break the silence that surrounded us.

"I love you." His perfect face formed my crooked smile. The one where one side if his mouth met his eyes and the other side held more of a smirk. It took my breath away. I could do nothing but sit and stare into his beautiful face. I knew I was home.

E P.O.V.

I leaned into her, and our lips met. It was like my first kiss all over again. After isolation from this for 100 years, I couldn't believe what u missed. I remember kissing my love so long ago, but it was nothing like this. As our lips moved together, passion surged through the movements. A needing passion, a longing passion. My angel's hands crawled up my face and into my hair, as my arms found their way around her waist. All to soon we both pulled away, panting, trying to catch unneeded breath. I couldn't look away from my love's face. It was almost painful. She was my world, my everything, and I longed to have her in my arms again. We only sat there, so I decided to break the unawkward silence. "Wow." _Wow_. Smooth Casanova. A smile broke on her beautiful face. Her teeth glistened in the sunlight.

"I love you." Her voice was like chimes, or bells. (A.N. I couldn't resist.) I did my crooked smile that I knew she loved. She continued to look at me, and me at her. At that moment I knew I was home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E P.O.V. (A.N. I feel like we just don't get enough of him.)

We raced through the forest and down the streets of Forks, Washington. Bella convinced me to meet her family, she already knew part of mine, and I knew so little of hers, and I wanted to know more. As we reached the porch, I was suddenly overthrown with a feeling that could only be described by, "Uh…. Why don't we see my family first? You know get reacquainted?"

"Come on you big baby." I was reassured by her oh so subtle hint to suck it up. "They won't bite…. Or at least Kassi won't" My eyes went wide as her rolled. She opened the door. "Kassi! Ben! I'm home! And there's someone I want you to m-" She was cut off by a woman an inch or two shorter, and a well built man, nothing compared to Emmett though.

"Oh my god Bells! We got a call a few hours ago saying that you left school. We were so worried! And then- Oh my god." The smaller woman, Kassi, turned to me. "Is this him?" Bella's head was furiously nodding before Kassi started her sentence.

_Oh my god is he good looking! Now Bella will be happy! Wait…. What will happen? _I looked at Kassi confused.

"What? Oh… did I forget to mention that Edward reads minds?" The man, Ben, broke out laughing.

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Don't even want to know…" We spent the next few hours discussing our past. Kassi and Ben were great. I was glad that Bella was in their care.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We'll be back in a few!"

"*cough* hours **cough**" Smack!

We were heading back to my home. Bella really wanted to meet Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Plus she really missed Alice and Carlisle. I didn't really understand that until she explained.

"Even though he took you away from me doesn't give me a reason to hate him. I'm thankful he did. I mean yah it hurt a lot while you were gone, but would you be here talking to me if he didn't? We wouldn't be in this situation if he didn't change you. We would both be six feet under. But the fact that now I get to spend eternity with you sounds so much better." My Bella. Always looking on the bright side of things.

We raced through the forest area behind my home. We continued to run until a beautiful Victorian style home came into view. It was breath taking. I absolutely loved it.

"Edward. Your home. It's beautiful. I hate to admit it but, it tops your home in Chicago." I didn't mean to offend him. I looked to his face; it was a gateway to what he was thinking. The only ones ever to really be able to read Edward was me, Alice or either of his parents. He had a smile spread across his face.

"Well Esme is much like my mother was. She'll love to hear that. You know, over the years Esme became what my mother once was. She has taken the roll of my mother in my life, but she didn't take the place of her in my heart. No one ever could. I'm just kind of giving you a heads up. Alice and I have kind of taken the habit of calling her Mom. So I don't want to-"

"Edward! Relax. I know that you love your mother, and I know that this Esme must be wonderful. Trust me, anything that you may or may not call her or even Carlisle, won't bother me. I know how big of a mama's boy you were. So I don't care." Edward was oh so mature by taking my hand and squeezing it. Then continuing to stick his tongue out at me. Causing both of us to laugh. We continued to walk up the porch of his home and to the door. Before he had the chance of grabbing the doorknob, it was yanked open. There stood one (of the three people) I had been dying to see.

"ALICE!" I held me arms out and took her in my arms. Today was defiantly one of the best days in my life.

Edward P.O.V.

I watched my cousin and my love embrace in a hug. I knew how close they were. Alice was her best friend. She entrusted us with her deepest secrets, and was the one who brought us together. She meant the world to both of us.

_Edward. Is that her? Alice feels so happy. I can't believe how happy all three of you feel. It feels good. _I had to laugh at Jasper's thoughts. Jazz always had a way to make people laugh. He is normally quiet, but I talk to him almost as much as Alice does, only because I can read his thoughts. He looked at his wife with such compassion.

_Dude, who's the new chick. She's hot. Wait. Eddie, is this your Bella? Ohh… that's why Rose got pissed after your scene in the cafeteria. Wow. NEW SISTER MUCH! _Emmett could be such a 5 year old sometimes.

_What is she- oh. So that's Edward's Bella. Figures. She's absolutely beautiful. Well as long as they're happy. What ever. _(A.N. I always like Rosalie. So I'm going to make her nice in this story. So yah.) Rosalie was on the stairs next to Emmett watching the scene unfold. Rose is one that is proud of her appearance. I think she feels upstaged by Bella.

_Oh my. What a beautiful young woman. Oh Edward she is simply beautiful. I can't wait to really meet her. I can't wait to get to know my new daughter. _I smiled at Esme and she looked at me with a mix of happiness and pride in her eyes. I knew that all she really wants if for her family to be happy. And now Bella was part of that.

_What is the noise- oh. Oh my. Edward. Is that who I think it is? _I nodded towards him and looked back to my cousin and love. _Is she, does she- _I shook my head. _Well what are we going to do? _I shrugged. I then turned to listen to Alice's thoughts.

_She's back! She's really back! Oh my god! I want to cry! Oh Edward! I want some time to catch up! _

Finally the two separated. She looked around the room until she saw Carlisle. She ran to him at vampire speed and hugged him.

"Thank you Carlisle. Thank you so much. If you didn't change him. Neither of us would be here. Thank you so much. Really." Carlisle returned the hug.

"No. Thank you Bella. I thought you would hate me for taking Edward. So thank you for forgiving me. And it's good to see you." They both smiled. Bella stepped back and back into my arms. "Why don't we go to the living room-"

"Don't you mean non- living room? Or maybe even the dead room?" Smack. We all laughed.

"Sure Emmett. What ever you want to call it. So as I was saying," Carlisle paused to look at Emmett, who smiled. "Why don't we move into the OTHER ROOM," Emmett frowned. "And swap stories."

For the next hour we shared what we knew of our pasts.

"Ali, so what happened?"

"I don't really know. After I was taken it was all blurry. I mean I remember you and Edward and everyone else, but my time there, it's all fuzzy. I guess it was a good thing to. After I got out and I met the family, Edward took me back and we looked up my case. (A.N. I don't know if this is what happened, so I'm guessing.) They did tests one me. Experiments. They did electric therapy. They would strap me down and electrify me. They tried to almost drown me. It was horrible. I- I can't even explain it."

"Oh Ali." My Bella left my arms to hold her best friend. I looked to my family and signaled for them to leave. We walked to the kitchen.

"I thought they should have a moment. Alice and Bella grew up with each other. I never met Bella until later, for reasons I do not know. They need sometime to catch up. So Emmett, leave them alone."

"Wait, why call me out. Why would you think that I would…. Ok fine. I won't bother them. Geeze….." it got silent after Emmett's little, well I don't really know what to call it, but yah.

Alice P.O.V.

Bella held me in her lap. Because I could fit. Don't laugh at my size! I looked at my friend.

"Wow Bells. I thought you were beautiful before, well now, damn." She laughed. I had my best friend back.

"Me. Well you're one to talk. You're absolutely breath taking. So, tell me about Jasper. Edward told me about him. Well only that he's your mate. So, SPILL!"

"Well, I had a vision of Jasper. After I woke up after my change, I had a vision of a man that I was to meet, and then a vision of a family, with you in it. I didn't see Edward and I don't know why, but I had that vision only once. Right after I found Jasper, and that's what lead to my diet and his change to the diet."

"What?"

"You did listen to his story didn't you?"

"Well yah."

"Ok, so he drank from humans. But then I met him and he changed that, all for me."

"Awww…. Ali! That's so sweet! So tell me about him personally and your relationship."

"Well, he is the sweetest guy ever. He's so calm and quiet. He's the exact opposite of me, and yet he is perfect for me! He makes me so happy! I love him so much. We've been married 3 times. It took forever for Edward to accept it."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

" I know right? Well, Edward, the first day we showed up spent it with me, then the next day, poor Jasper was interrogated. Edward wanted to know his feelings for me, and his intentions with our relationship. It was so funny!" Bella broke out laughing with me. I was so happy about having her back. "Funny thing is, is that now they are best friends." She laughed harder.

"Leave it to Edward to be overly protective when we can take care of ourselves."

"What about you Bells? Have you found anyone else, or was it always Edward." She sighed.

"It was always Edward. I mean I was asked a few times, but I never thought of them as more then friends. So now Edward and I are dating. We aren't going to start from square one, but we aren't going to start where we left off." I smiled.

"I missed you Bells. I really did." We hugged.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella P.O.V.

"And this is my room." After talking with a few other family members I was given the grand tour. Edward saved his room for the last. One wall was a full window, and the other a wall of music. He had a great stereo. And a couch on one wall with books around it.

"I see you didn't give up your passions."

"I've never stopped reading. It reminded me of you. I didn't want to loose that." I smiled. He was great.

"I love you." He smiled. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I couldn't find a more perfect place then his arms.

"Carlisle? May I come in?" I knocked on his door. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings.

"Of course Bella." I walked into his room. It was amazing. The walls around his door were covered in pictures from his history, it was amazing. The wall behind his desk was covered with books.

"I wanted to talk to you. To make sure there were no hard feelings." He got out of his chair and walked to me.

"Really? I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I didn't mean for you to be unhappy."

"Don't. I mean I was unhappy about not knowing of Edward's location, but I have a family. And I love them. So don't think that I was completely unhappy. If you didn't change him, we would both be dead by now, and I would rather be separated from hi for 100 years and be reunited and then spend the rest of eternity with him, then to be six feet under. A year with him wasn't enough. So thank you."

"It was nothing. Thank you for forgiving me, and bringing the life back to Edward." I was taken into a hug from the man that saved my true love.

A.N. I would really like about 10 reviews…. Then I'll review. Oh and I'm thinking about a new story. So yah. The preview is the next page. Then go to my poll on my page to vote if I should do it. I promise to update both stories when I can! THANKS!


	11. New story preview

Pasts uncovered:

A xX9SoftballChick9Xx story.

The Cullen's pasts are discovered and explained. But the ones to uncover their stories aren't them. They are classmates.

The Cullen's have taken every extra class they can. When a new class comes up they decide to jump the gun.

Takes places 10 years after Breaking Dawn.

Alice had a vision that wasn't to clear. All she knew was that they needed to have different names this time around.

The class is called Mysteries. What the students need to do is look up a strange disappearance. They need to give a description of the events, and explain the affects. Is the Cullen's cover blown? Find out…. Cause I'm not even sure yet…..


	12. Fast forward

Chapter 11

I'm trying to get these done as soon as I can so that when school starts up I wont be so far behind……

B P.O.V.

The next day was school. I went home at around 3 so I could pick my car up, which we left by the woods, and get ready at home. I decided to wear my favorite pair of Hermosa dark blue skinny jeans from Pac Sun, and a cute long sleeve shirt with a hood, and a gray tank underneath. (A.N this is my most favorite outfit ever! Cause the shirt is a darker blue but it's mixed with gray…. It's too cute!!!) And black converse. I knew that Alice would probably have a problem with it but… to bad! I want at least one more day of dressing my self however I want to.

"Bella! If you want to be early to school you should probably leave now!" I looked at the time to see that I had 10 minutes before 7:25 and school starts at 8:00. I rushed down the stairs paying no attention to the smells that accumulated the room. (A.N. I believe that I used that word in the right sentence.) I stopped to see Edward with Ben and Kassi.

"Hello love. I thought I would give you a ride to school today." I smiled. He was to perfect. He made me so happy.

"Thank you. I would love that. Let me grab my things and I'll meet you in the car." He smiled and nodded. He said goodbyes to my "parents" and headed out the door to wait for me.

" We didn't really get anytime to talk so… what do you think about him?"

"Oh we love him! He's so perfect for you! And Bells because we know you, it's ok if you want to go with him. It's ok. We know that you love him, and Alice. As long s you keep in touch, and we are invited to the wedding!" my heart broke a little.

"Oh Kassi! Thank you! I won't leave now though, but when the time comes, I wasn't so sure of how to say anything…." Kassi hugged me.

"Bella, as long s you know we love you, it's ok." Ben took us in his arms and swung us around. "Well Missy, you better get going, we don't want your boyfriend to wait much longer."

"Ha, _funny._" I shoved Ben away and grabbed my bag. "Bye!" I walked out to Edward. He was leaning on the passenger side door. He smiled his crooked smile for me, and only me.

"My lady." He held the door open for me just like he use to.

"Who said chivalry was dead?"

"Well… technically we are dead." I rolled my eyes at him and he only replied by laughing. The sound of his laughter sent chills down my spine. For the rest of the ride we held hands and sat in a peaceful silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

E P.O.V.

We arrived to school at breakneck speeds. I kind of wish that I drove slower so that Bella and I could have had more time. I pulled up and rushed to her side (at human pace) to let her out. All eyes were on us as I took her hand and lead her to the school in which we were forced to go to. I could feel all the stares that the students gave us. Personally I thought that it was quite funny how much attention we were getting. I looked down to my Bella and saw that she was focusing on the floor.

"Bella, please don't tell me that their stares are bothering you." She looked up and have me a shy grin. Of course. "Don't let it get to you. There just jealous that I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Phs… yah. That's why every girl is staring to. Forks High, school for lesbians." (A.N. I hope I didn't hurt any feelings there. I hope no one was offended! Cause I have lesbian friends. So yah… sorry!!!!!) I only rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine. Maybe their jealous that you took away the hottest single in one day, while they couldn't." She smiled and laughed. I loved that sound. Ever since we were human the sound of her laugh made me go weak at the knees. As lame as that sounds, it could.

Bella P.O.V.

We walked through the halls of our school. All eyes were on us. I felt so uncomfortable. Truth was that I hate unneeded attention. But I guess it was all right, I wasn't the only one in the spotlight. Edward was having some fun, but I'm guessing that was only because of the thoughts that went with the stares.

I looked to my cell phone and saw that we only had a few minutes until the first bell rang. That was when I noticed the direction we were heading. _Wow. World's first oblivious vampire. _We walked past the familiar rooms towards my first period.

"By tomorrow," Edward whispered in my ear. "I should have most classes with you, same with Alice and the rest of the family." I looked at him confused. "Alice." Of course. We stopped in front of my class which was English with Mr. Mason. (A.N. I'm going to follow the book as much as I can when it comes to classes… so yah) He kissed my cheek and was off to his class. The bell finally rang, and I headed inside before the swarm of students could reach me. I took my usual seat in the back, and boredly zoned out the lesson.

Lunch

The bell that signaled our lunch finally rang, as I rushed out the door, mainly to avoid Newton, I was met by Edward. He started to laugh, because even though he couldn't read my mind, he knew why I was in a hurry. I pleaded to him with my eyes, and he led us to the over crowded lunch room.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy! This reminds me of when we were humans! When we would go get lunch at that little restaurant. We would sit around and talk! Oh how I missed that!" I laughed at how loud Alice was.

"Alice, you need to quiet down. We know how excited you are, but please Honey?" I could see that Alice started to calm down. And I didn't know if it had anything to do with Jasper's powers or his voice. Either way, he was perfect for her.

Most of our days went as such. Eventually Alice got the classes switched around. Every class I was in, there was at least a Cullen or Hale. But let me fast forward time. Nothing really happened this year. But as the year rapped up, Alice grew upset only because Jasper was "graduating and heading off to collage". Really he was going to stay home and wait till school was over. Apparently Alice and Jasper were going to go to college together after Alice graduates.

I left my home with Kassi and Ben during the summer. They were going to miss me, and I was going to miss them, but they understood. After the next year, they were going to go on a trip, and I was to permanently stay with the Cullens.

The beginning of our Senior year was very boring, so I will start from the middle of that year, because that's when everything fell apart.


	13. Running in the Shadows

Chapter 12

Ok so a few of you guys liked the ending of the last chapter and some one mentioned what happened in the first part of senior year… the thing is I don't really know…. But all I know is that it was to boring to write about..... So I didn't…. so yah…. Oh and I've noticed that a lot of people read this story but don't bother to review…. So I would love it if you did…. Ok well shutting up…. And I'll try to post my other story ASAP….. Sorry…

B P.O.V.

Kassi and Ben still lived in the same house as they had before. I would stop by from time to time just for the heck of it. On that one fateful day, I wish I hadn't.

"Kassi? Ben?" I stepped through the home in which I use to live in. I walked through the living room to the kitchen. Kassi and Ben stood there staring at a piece of paper. It truly frightened me. I took a step closer, and both heads looked up to me. Their eyes held so much fright that I was scared.

"What is that?" I pointed at the piece of paper in their hands. Neither of them could talk so I gently took it out of Ben's frozen hands.

_Dear Bella, Ben and Kassi, _

_I know that years ago our first meeting wasn't as pleasant as we wished it was. So soon I'm hoping to see you again. _

_Myself, along with my brothers, are coming into the area to visit some old friends. Since we are in the area we wish to stop by and re introduce ourselves and apologize for our behavior years ago. _

_We hope to see you very soon. _

_Aro_

I held the parchment in my hands. To frightened to move. I thought we were safe. I thought they couldn't find us.

I felt my recently acquired cell phone go off in my pocket. I knew that it was Edward. I wanted to reach for it, but I didn't move. I felt that if I answered it, time would speed up and our un- welcomed guests would arrive sooner.

A P.O.V.

_Vision _

_Ben, and Kassi stood in their kitchen with masks of fear on their faces. Bella walks in and is quickly frightened by their positions. She takes the paper in which Ben was holding and reads what ever is on it. Her face then holds the same expression. No one moved. _

_End vision._

I could hear someone's footsteps sprinting down the steps.

"Alice, what was on that paper?"

"I don't know. I saw what you saw." He took out his phone and quickly dialed Bella's number.

Edward P.O.V.

_Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. Ring….. _

"_Hey this is Bella's phone. Sorry I missed your call unless it's Emmett." 'Hey I heard that' came from the background. "Anyways, I'll get back to ya as soon as I can. Thanks!"_

I shut my phone and took off for the garage. I drove out of the house as fast as I could. On the drive my mind was coming up with horrible explanations to the visions. Nothing seemed to fit. Bella and her family didn't have any enemies that I knew of. I quickly pulled up to her house and rushed in side.

I came into the kitchen to see that no one moved from his or her position in the vision. I looked to Bella. I grabbed her shoulders and as if my touch awoke her, she broke down into tearless sobs.

"Bella. What does the paper say?" She must have been to frightened to tell me because Kassi's once joyful voice filled the silence.

"The Volturi are coming. Here. They want Bella. They want all of us. They'll stop at nothing to get us." I couldn't, wouldn't let them take away my meaning in life.

(A.N. For those of you who have read my previous stories; do you notice a trend with my character and the Volturi? Or is it just me?)

Bella collapsed into my arms, and I stumbled back.

"I'm going to take her home. I'll talk to my family to see what we can do. You're welcome to come."

"Thank you Edward. So much. We need to talk right now, then we might come by." I nodded and rushed out the door. I placed Bella in my car and drove off.

"Bella? Bella love? Can you hear me?" She looked over to me.

"Edward. I'm so scared. I- I don't know what to do. Did I tell you about the time we went to Italy? When we first ran into _them_?" I shook my head.

Bella P.O.V.

"Before we moved here, we lived in northern California. We had saved up enough money to go on a trip. We decided Italy. We didn't think that the Volturi would find, because of my shield. For only an hour, my shield slipped and we were discovered. We were taken to the castle. Aro wanted to add us to his collection." I looked away and out my window. "We didn't want to join them. Aro let us leave, but we couldn't. He stationed parts of his guard at every transportation system in the country. So we ran. We ran out of Italy and into other countries mainly south to there." I took an unneeded breath and continued. Edward pulled over so that we could really talk.

"We ran into Africa eventually, and we took a plane from there. We moved out of our home as soon as we could. And now were here."

I felt as if I were going to explode. I didn't want to drag my family into this. I knew that Ben and Kassi had desirable powers, but I knew that what Aro wanted the most was me. It was killing me to know that nothing I could do would stop what was going to happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella P.O.V.

"What do you mean they're coming here? I thought they were going to leave us a lone." Emmett was ranting. He hated the Volturi as much as anyone would. Rosalie sat on the couch with me. Rose and I had gotten close. She's a good person.

"I don't know Emmett. But the last thing that we can do is run. It will only give them an incentive to hunt us further. We can't hide them, and they can't run."

"Carlisle, this doesn't only involve the Sterling's! For all we know, Aro is coming here to get them, Edward, Alice and I. I won't just stand here and let this family be ripped in half." Jasper was feeding off the emotions in the room. I could see in his eyes that he was scared. Scared for us, for himself, for Alice.

"Jasper, settle down." He relaxed with Alice's touch. "But, I haven't seen anything." She was starting to get nervous "They know how to mess with my visions. I see no outcome. I don't even see how we meet. It's all a blur."

"See! We need to leave! To run! We don't have sight to them. We're in the dark on his! I don't care if it gives more of a reason. I'm not going to stay and watch all of us being ripped from each other, but I'm sure as hell not stupid enough to fight them off! I think that we should split up, and in a few years or something, we'll meet up! I'm not loosing Bella." Edward was up and pacing.

All of the men were arguing. The girls just sat around, none of us could loose our mates. Alice wouldn't stoop looking at Jasper, so much love and fright were in her eyes. She couldn't leave him even if her life was the cost.

Rose would glance up then down. It was like she was arguing with herself. She focused on the argument. It was like she was trying to find a solution.

Esme was looking at everyone. She had a new family member, and more extensive family. We all meant something to her, and she didn't want to loose that.

Kassi became part of the argument, throwing things into the conversation. She was so small compared to the other vampires. She made points, and her opinion was heard.

"Edward has a point. If we leave now, think of how much could be avoided."

"What about those of us with out powers? Or those of us who don't have connections with the Volturi? Rose and I are the ones who are screwed the most! This doesn't seem right!" Rose got off the couch and wrapped her arms around Emmett. "I can't loose her." I took that as a reason to step outside and get some air.

I stared out into the stars dreaming of a better life.

"Bella? Honey? Are you all right? I would think that you would be part of the conversation in the house." Esme stepped out into the night and stood next to me.

"I feel like I brought this upon all of us. I mean Ben and Kassi have desirable powers, but mine can stop attacks. Sometimes I think it would be best to turn myself in." I looked away from Esme's motherly face.

"Isabella! Don't you ever say that. We would never ask that of you. We wouldn't even think of considering that. We want you here with us. We need you, Edward needs you. You don't see the change that I have.

"I know that you've known him longer than I, but in the timeframe that you both were separated, Edward was in such a depression. He needs you." I finally had the guts to look Esme in the face. Part of me wished that I didn't. Here golden eyes were filled with such compassion. She knew what tore me apart. She knew how much I wanted to sacrifice myself to better those I love. She knew all these things and yet she didn't understand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bella P.O.V. (still)

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into Edward's embrace. This is exactly what I needed. I felt my love's chin rest upon my head, his easy breathing caused my hair to move. I couldn't look away from the moon, knowing that no matter what happens, that won't change.

The moon and the stars will always be there no matter what. Even when I feel that the world has changed, that it stopped spinning, it hasn't. There will always be little details telling me that nothing has changed, except for me. (A.N. I'm so proud that I came up with that! Sorry, I guess I've been trying to write some deeper things and I like that!!!)

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever noticed that when things happen to you, be them good or bad, it's like the world should take notice to it. But it doesn't. it's like the only thing that has been affected is you." I looked up into his perfect butterscotch eyes.

"What brought all that up?" I turned into his arms and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"When we were separated I felt like the world would stop. But it didn't. When we finally found each other, I thought the heavens should have opened up and rejoiced. But they didn't. Then there's now. The world should stop revolving, or do something, but it won't."

"Bella. I know how it feels. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night." I continued with him. "Very dark. But there were stars points of light and reason. Then you shoot across my sky like a meteor." I stopped thinking he was finished, but I was wrong. "Everything was on fire. There was brilliancy, there was beauty. Then when you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." (A.N. ok…. Again fave quote much! And it better be in the movie… anyways so its page 514. yah…)

I remembered it from all those years ago.

"You added a few lines. That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. But I mean it Bells. You mean the world to me." His eyes held such a passion it was unbearable to do nothing but look. So I stole the silence we were in by kissing him. All of the fear and anger bottled up within our bodies released it's self. I could feel his hands wander up my back and into my hair. I put my hands on his chest. Our kiss deepened.

I had never felt so much passion in one time. Next thing I knew, I was in Edward's room. That was all I knew, for all my senses were focused on him and only him. (A.N. ok so that's as far as I'm going to go with that. And if you don't know what they did then…. Congratulations! You're an idiot! Haha kidding…. Kind of..;P)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alice P.O.V.

Because of the events that have come into our lives, Carlisle pulled us all out of school. Kassi did the same for Bella. They told the school that we got accepted to some sort of pre college classes. They counted in high school years, but were more advanced.

"Ali?" I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Jasper came in. "Ali? What are you doing?" Jasper was the only one, besides Bella and Edward, who could call me that.

"I'm getting so frustrated! I can't see. And that scares me." My voice cracked at the end. I was taken up in my lover's arms. I cuddled into his chest. "Jazz, I can't loose you. I love you so much." I looked into his liquid golden eyes.

"Alice, you won't. No matter what, I love you. Always have, always will."

"But Jazz, what if-"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen- Hale, don't even go there. We will get through this. I promise you. You need to trust me. Nothing will happen to any of us. Not you, not Rose or Bella or Esme or even Kassi. We won't let anything happen to you. We all love each other and that won't ever change." I had never really heard Jasper become this serious. I could see the frustration in his eyes, but they only hid anguish and fear. He was as scared as the rest of us.

"Jasper, please. You're as scared as I am. You don't have to act all Civil War General on me." A small smile cracked his face. I reached up and traced some scars that surrounded his face. "Thank you. You always know what to say. I love you"

"Well thank you. You know how to cheer me up, and thank you for loving me. I love you to, you mean the world to me." He took my hand in his and kissed me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward P.O.V.

It's been quite some time now since our little meeting, and we have finally received a letter from the Volturi saying that they wish to visit. We only had a week left. We still had no idea how to escape this.

Many ideas were being debated. I for one was all for the splitting up and meeting later. But I was scared for Emmett and Rose. They had no way of protecting themselves. Though I'm sure if Carlisle gave them names, they could be safe. With the names Carlisle would give them, they could find the covens. Carlisle knew some well gifted people, and that was all that would be needed.

"Carlisle. What about your friends? Some have gifts, and I'm sure they won't mind company for some time."

"You have a point there my son. I'll voice that at out meeting tonight." For now it was Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper and myself, the girls were out hunting, and Kassi and Ben took off days ago. They thought that maybe the Volturi would go after them. No one beside myself knew the plan. I heard it the day they left, and never could tell Bella.

I wandered into the living room where my childish brothers were arguing over some video game. I think it was Call of Duty.

"Emmett, you don't have to be upset over the fact that I whooped your ass. It's a WAR GAME. How can I not drive you into the ground." I ignored the rather loud conversation and dove into a book.

I had no idea that people filled the room. Until I felt a cool breathe on my neck.

"Boo." I slightly jumped. Of course that was only my opinion, where everyone else claimed that I jump six feet in the air.

"Wow, Ed. Dude!" Breathe "I forgot how funny" Breathe "It is when you get the" Breathe "Crap scared out of ya!" I looked away from the idiot I call a brother and up into the eyes of my Angel's.

"I'm sorry Hon, did I scare you?" she pouted. The hole room erupted in laughter.

"Funny guys. Hilarious."

Third person P.O.V. (A.N. I've always wanted to right one of those….)

There they sat. the furniture was rearranged so that the family sat in a circle. There was so much tension, fear, passion in the air, poor Jasper couldn't take it anymore. The awkward silence was filled with Jasper's Southern drawl.

"What are we going to do? I'm tired of sitting around and waiting for something to happen. For all we know the Volturi could be heading here, right now!"

"We don't know! They could be waiting for us, to ambush us! To catch us alone and unguarded!" Edward jumped up to fight the case. It wasn't that he wanted to wait, it was that he wanted to find the best solution possible.

"We don't know! Is that the excuse that will always be used? I say we leave! Split up around the world! Hide until it's safe!"

"Yah well what if-"

"SHUT UP! Will you both just shut up?" Both men turned to the normally quiet Bella in shock. (A.N. yah I was even shocked. I was gonna have Alice say it but I thought nah… and then I just randomly typed Bella…. Yah…. ok…) "If we are making a life based decision, we need to think calmly and rationally. We can't only think of ourselves and our mates, but the whole family. As a group. I don't want to loose Edward. Not again." She took Edward's hand as he sat and she stood. "But I don't want to loose any of you. We all need to remember that.

"In a few years, me might regret a sacrifice we had to make. What is a lifetime alone compared to a lifetime lonely. I had to go a hundred years without Edward. I missed him so much that I- I couldn't take it. But it wasn't as bad, once I had my family." Everyone stopped breathing as they took her words into consideration. "So what is to be decided will be decided with pure reason, not pure fear." Bella took her seat and looked to her family. The conversation started from that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rosalie P.O.V. (A.N. ok I totally loved Rose after her story in Eclipse, so yah.)

I sat on my bed for the last time. Emmett was finishing packing his clothes. I finished as the conversation died down downstairs.

"Rose? Babe?" I couldn't look up from the floor beneath my feet. It hurt to much. "Rosalie, look at me!" I had never heard Emmett use that tone with me.

"What?" my head shot up. I was locked in his stare. The things I saw in his eyes scared me. He was scared. Deathly scared. But he wasn't scared for himself, but for me, and our family.

He walked over to me and took my hands and picked me up off our bed and into his arms. Instead of his usual bear hugs, I received a hug that was a mix of one I received from him on our wedding day. But there was something else, he was holding me like he thought I was going to slip away.

"Emmett, you won't loose me. We will get through this. Pretend it's another honeymoon. Only there will be less sex." I could feel him smile into my hair.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Hale- Cullen. With all my heart and soul. You complete me." He moved me away slightly so we could look into each other's eyes. "If worse comes to worse, I want you to run. Run don't look back, and find someone."

"Emmett McCarty- Cullen. Nothing and I mean NOTHING is going to happen to you, or me or any of us. Do you understand me?" He nodded. I just slipped back into a tight embrace.

Jasper P.O.V. (A.N. I'm just doin P.O.V.s that I've never done before, I hope I can get it.)

For what seemed like forever, I watched my little Alice race in and out of our room, trying to pack as much as she could get her hands on. The emotions in the house were almost all the same, but the most common was fear.

Edward was worried that somehow another separation would take place between him and Bella.

Bella was as worried as Edward was. But she was mainly focused on the safety of her missing family.

Carlisle and Esme held a fear like no other. They feared for each other, but for their children, and their happiness.

Emmett couldn't even comprehend the feeling. He had never been afraid a day in his vampire life. But now here we are. Not being able to know what is to happen, and the fact that neither he nor Rose have powers, scare him the most.

Rosalie was doing a better job holding it in. I mean her body screamed out loud while her lips didn't but she seemed more collected, not being frantic.

Then there was my pixie of a wife. She was scared and felt even more guilty. She knew that we relied on her visions to protect ourselves. She was near hysterics.

I stepped out and grabbed her, forcing her to turn on her heal and into my arms. She broke down into tearless sobs.

"They all relied on me, and I can't see anything! Nothing! How will we know if anyone needs help? How will we know if we survive? Oh Jasper!" She sobbed into my chest.

I felt so useless not being able to do anything to consol her. I felt so weak.

"Jasper. Promise me something."

"Anything for you."

"When we run, we need to run. I mean don't look back. I want to be on another continent by the time the Volturi are even in Washington. I want to be away from here, until I can see clearly." It didn't seem like much of a problem. "Jasper. But if the only place that will work is somewhere dangerous, like Voltera, I want you to leave me there. Promise me that."

"I can't. you know I can't. if that is the only safe place we will hide there. I won't leave your side. Not for one moment." She looked up to me. I thought she was going to protest.  
"If you were anyone but you, I would throw a fit." She let out a sort of breathless laugh. "But fine, as long as you and I remain safe, that's all that matters."

Esme P.O.V. (A.N. I'm on roll.)

All my children. We were going to be separated. I've become use to them leaving to go to college or on honeymoons. But we were going to be separated for reasons depending on life or death.

"Esme. My dear. Are you finished packing?" One thing, though, that I got to take was my Carlisle.

"Yeas dear." My voice cracked.

"Honey, everything will be alright. We will all be safe. We are going to go into deep Africa, I have friends there. They will help us. Emmett and Rose are going to stay in Romania. Those two will be so safe, that it's unbelievable." I saw that in front of me, my husband was in a squat position (A.N. am I the only one that seems to think that that word seems way more perverted then it is?) so he could look me in the eyes as I sat in a chair in the corner of our room.

"Jasper and Alice, well I'm not to sure, but don't worry. Jazz won't let anything happen to Alice, and same the other way. For all I know, they'll be staying with some nomads that he knows." I took a breathe feeling a bit more confident about the decision. But not enough. "Bella and Edward are going to go to Ireland I think, to go see the coven up there. Esme, our children will be fine. Please relax."

His voice told me to believe him, but his eyes said that he was as nervous about this as I was. I stood up and was instantly wrapped in his embrace.

"I love you Carlisle, more than you can possibly imagine."

"As I love you, as I love you."

Edward P.O.V. (Cause I don't think I write him as much. And who doesn't love a good Edward P.O.V.??? Crazy people that's who!!! :P)

Bella and I didn't own as many clothes as the others. So packing was finished faster. Our music and books were a problem though. Both of out I- Pods were filled with all the music we owned, and our favorite C.D. were already in my car.

Bella was upset that we couldn't bring hers to, but mine did hold more room. (A.N. Not sure if that's true… if it wasn't I sure as hell wouldn't leave that car!!)

With our cases full of our clothes, books, and prized possessions, we sat on our bed, staring into each others eyes.

"What is everyone else thinking?"

"Mainly they're scared for the future. Mainly Alice. She has never been so in the shadows. They're worried what will happen to themselves and their mate. It's like hearing a whole bunch of people saying a list of people and who they're worried about, and why. But the lists are the same, only said at different times." My Bella looked down and away. I moved my fingers under her chin and moved her head so she could look at me. "Please don't look away." A small smile broke across her face.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen- Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan-Sterling. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Good." She wrapped her arms around my neck and her lips meet mine passionately and hard. I was so focused that I didn't hear Alice come up the stairs and into my room.

"It's time to go guys."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Third person P.O.V.

The family gathered one last time to say good -bye in the garage. If vampires could cry, not one eye would be dry.

Goodbyes were given. Along with death threats if anyone got hurt. As each couple got in their cars ready to leave, feelings of loneliness radiated off of everyone.

Esme and Carlisle were the last to leave. They wanted to see their children safely take off into the unknown night. The finally walked out to their car which was parked out front of their old home.

"I'm going to miss this. So much." Esme turned to dry sob into Carlisle's shirt.

"I will to love. I will to."

As everyone drove into the night, they knew that they could not return to their home in Forks. Ever, in fear that it was being watched. What the future held for the 8 (10 if you include the 2 vampires who already left) vampires no one knew. And Alice wasn't going to let that be the case. At least not much longer it will it be.

A.N. Sooo…. How'd I do?? Longest chapter eva' much!! Thank you thank you… wow, I need some help… anywho's, reviews are widely accepted…. No, I mean it, you have no idea how much I like them!!!


End file.
